


The Airplane Fic

by Galactic_fire



Series: The Roadtrip AU [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Captain Beedle!, Feral Wild as usual, Four is chillin and vibin, Help this boi, Hyrule is just a disaster, I’m back on my bullshit, Legend being a softie for once, Mc Donald’s, Non subtle Game Grumps reference, Shenanigans, Sky is an excited bean, Sun cameo, The bois VS turbulence, Time is secretly scared of flying, Twi takes over dad duties, War spends a lot of money and is gay, Wind is openly scared of flying, airline food bad, and one (1) inappropriate joke, because I’m like that, bois on a plane, crack with genuine hurt/comfort, crackfic, sequel to the roadtrip fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_fire/pseuds/Galactic_fire
Summary: I am proud to announce the long awaited sequel to The Roadtrip Fic.You guys thought the 8 hour roadtrip was filled with shenanigans? You ain’t seen nothing yet...Now they’re on a plane!
Series: The Roadtrip AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594486
Comments: 36
Kudos: 266





	The Airplane Fic

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while my doods. Shit has been a bit hectic. But I’m happy this is done at least lol. 
> 
> More Hero of Rhythm on the way as well.

The car pulled up in the airport car park.

The doors opened to reveal a gang of nine unruly Links and a single Zelda. 

“Get me out of here!” Yelled Wild as he scrambled out of the backseat. 

Time’s car had gone for repairs so they had resorted to asking Sun for a lift. 

“Sorry about the tight squeeze..” Sun apologized to the frantic Wild. “At least it was only a half hour drive..”

“If I ever have to sit that close to any of you guys again I will gauge my eyes out with a toothpick” Wild huffed. 

“Seriously Wild?” Interjected Twilight. “It wasn’t THAT bad. And thank you Sun, by the way.”

“My pleasure.” Smiled Sun. 

“I need a minute of air” groaned Wild. 

The rest of the gang made their way out of the car one by one. 

“Oh my Hylia this is so EXCITING!!” Squealed Sky as he jumped out and bounced in place. “Getting to go on a plane AND to Disneyland!” He exclaimed to Sun. 

“Well someone’s giddy..” she chuckled, giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. Sky blushed. 

“Get out Four!” Legend barked at the smallest hero, who was still in the car trying to gather his things and holding him up. 

“Alright alright Legend calm down!” He said fumbling with his luggage. 

“Thank you for bringing us, Sun” Time said as he emerged. 

He looked over at the building before him. 

“So this is the airport, huh?” 

“Oh you’ll love it!” Chirped Sky. “There’s so many places to eat and shop and do fun things! It’ll be great!”

“Heh, I’m sure..” the oldest hero replied, but Twi couldn’t help but notice he seemed a little out of character....

“Hey guys, did anyone see my purse?...oh never mind, there it is..” Spoke Warriors. 

“War, you’re the only man on the planet who would call his wallet his purse.” Legend scoffed. 

“And there’s a problem with that?” Asked Warriors, innocently. 

“You coming Wind?” Asked Hyrule as he extended his hand out to the youngest hero. 

“Coming...” Wind spoke, being helped out by Hyrule. 

“You doing ok Wind?” Asked Hyrule, noticing his unusually subdued behavior. “You’re not feeling carsick again are you?” 

“No..my carsickness hasn’t affected me today..” He replied. “I’m just...”

“Oh sweetheart, is it your nerves?” Asked Sun, bending down to look him in the eye. 

Wind winced and nodded. 

“Darling, there’s nothing to worry about! Planes are very safe. Much safer than cars.” She assured. “Besides, if you get scared on the plane, Sky will take care of you, right Sky?”

Sky was too busy staring in awe at a plane taking off to even notice his girlfriend. 

“SKY!”

“Wh-what?! Yes?!”

“I said you’ll take care of Wind on the plane if he gets scared, RIGHT?” said Sun, squinting at him. 

“O-oh yes! Of course!” Sky stammered. 

“What’re you even scared of Wind?” He asked. “Planes are amazing!”

“Being thousands of feet in the air knowing at any moment I could plunge to my impending death” Wind replied. 

“And heights...”

“C’mon now Wind, There’s no need to be so dramatic” sighed Twilight. “You’ll be fine!”

“You don’t know that!” Wind yelped. 

“Yeah you don’t.” Interjected Legend. “What if Wind has a heart attack and dies?”

“Not helping Legend!” Hissed Twilight. 

“We should probably get going..” Time interrupted the conversation. “Boys! Come on.”

“You need help with those bags Four?” Asked Hyrule as he skipped up to Time and the others. 

“N-Nope! I’m good!” Four responded but it was obvious the smallest hero was struggling with his excessive luggage. 

“Spending half an hour in a cramped car just to spend another five hours on a cramped plane.” Wild groaned as he joined the rest of the group. “Hylia save me..”

“Are you not excited for Disneyland at all Wild?” Asked Twilight. 

Wild pouted. 

“Maybe a little..” 

——-

“I’ll be sure to text you everyday” said Sky to Sun as she was about to leave them. 

“And I’ll get you whatever Disney merch you want if you ask.”

“Sky, sweetheart, don’t worry about me” she laughed, embracing him. “It’s your holiday, so go and spend your time enjoying it!”

“I will!” Sky chirped. “I love you honey!”

“I love you too darling.” Replied Sun. 

“Hey, Sun, how about a kiss? For luck..” asked Sky slyly. 

Sun giggled and meet her lips with his. 

“Yuck..” mumbled Wind in the background. 

“I think the other’s are gonna need the luck having to take care of you!” She said when she broke the kiss. 

“Hey! Not true” Sky laughed. 

“Definitely true.” Said Time. 

The two continued to laugh and Time couldn’t help but feel sad that Sun couldn’t come along. Unfortunately she had work to be doing, and though Time understood, he knew Sky would miss her. 

“Alright, alright” She said, still battling with fits of giggles. “I should let you boys get going. I hope you all enjoy yourselves.”

“Goodbye darling!” Exclaimed Sky, pulling her into a hug. 

“Goodbye sweetheart!” She replied “Enjoy yourself!”

“Uggh, couples..” groaned Wind as the two cooed over each other. 

“Uggh, straight people..” Warriors joined in. 

“What?” He asked when Wind gave him a funny look. 

“Alright so, what do we do now?” Asked Time as Sun left them to their own devices. 

“Check in.” Replied Twilight. “We’ve got to hand up our luggage and go through the metal detector.”

“So Time, you’ve seriously never been to an airport before?” Asked Hyrule. 

“Nope.” Responded Time. “I’ve never flown before..”

“Oooh like I said, you’ll love it!” Sky smiled. 

Time wasn’t so sure...

“Alright come on guys.” Said Twilight. “The sooner we get checked in the sooner we can get some food.”

“Fuck, I’m so hungry..” groaned Wild. 

“Wild, you’re always hungry..” sighed Legend. 

“Ok everyone, passports at the ready, let’s get going!” instructed Twilight. 

——-

“Sir, is this passport correct?” Asked the lady at the luggage desk to Time, holding Four’s passport up. 

Four was too busy struggling with his bags to even notice she was talking about him. 

“U-um yes, I think” Time stammered. He wasn’t exactly an expert on passports. 

“He’s sixteen?” She asked, pointing down at the struggling hero. 

Four finally picked up on the conversation and stared the woman dead in the face with anger. 

“YES I’m sixteen!” He pouted. 

“Calm down Four!” Twilight urged, pulling up the bag that the younger hero had been struggling with. 

“He’s...just small for his age.” Time laughed as he caught a glare from Four. 

The woman looked dubious but seemed to let it slide. 

“Have a nice trip.” She nodded. 

“You too.” Replied Time as they left. 

“You too?” Laughed Twilight once they were far away enough. “She works there, Time.”

Oh. 

“I wasn’t thinking straight alright!” Time barked defensively, but from the hearty laugh coming from Twilight, he knew he wouldn’t hear the last of it for a while. 

“Alright, time for some metal detecting.” Warriors spoke, rubbing his hands together. “I bet twenty rupees Legend sets it off.”

“Oh so we’re betting now?” Legend smirked. “In that case, fifty rupees on Wild.”

“You’re on!” Exclaimed Warriors, shaking the other hero’s hand. 

“Why must you drag me into this?” Wild groaned. 

Twilight couldn’t help but notice the way Time kept checking himself in a flustered manner. 

“Time, I think you’re good. I don’t see anything metal on you..”

Time blushed at the younger hero’s comment, not aware he knew what he was doing. 

“What happens if you set it off?” He asked sheepishly. 

“They just give you a pat down is all..” replied Twilight. 

“Cos getting poked and prodded by a bunch of strangers is fun..” groaned Wild. 

“Ok drama queen.” Legend scoffed. 

“Fuck off Legend.” Retorted Wild. 

“Wow...someone’s hangry..” Four commented. 

“THE POINT IS” interrupted Twilight, glaring at the trio. “You have nothing to worry about unless you have some sort of weapon on you.”

“Shit, should’ve left my rifle at home..” Warriors smirked, but had to yell “KIDDING!” When he saw the look of horror Wind gave him. 

As they made their way to the front of the cue, they each took their turns going through the metal detector. 

Legend insisted on going first and waltzed through the machine without a care in the world. 

As he got to the other side he turned round to smirk at Warriors, who mumbled a low “damn it!” Before going through himself. 

One by one they all went through with relative ease, including, much to his relief, Time. 

The only person who was left to go through was Wild-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Time jumped to see the machine flashing red and one of the airport workers instructing Wild to put out his arms. Wild himself didn’t look startled, just annoyed. 

“Fuck!” Hissed Warriors, reaching into his wallet. 

When Wild was finished his pat down they concluded he had nothing illegal on him and the group were on their way. 

“I hate that..” groaned Wild. “Hate it..”

Legend started to snicker and Wild glared at him. 

“What the fuck are you laughing at?” He yelled. 

Legend spontaneously put his hand down his pants. 

There was a moment of stunned silence. 

He fumbled around for a moment until he he yanked something out. 

A ring, a metal ring. 

“The trick with metal detectors is to hide things in your pants.”

Everybody stared at him in disbelief for a a solid few seconds. 

“What the heck Legend?!” Sky gasped. 

“Legend where were you hiding that ring?” Wild asked, the unmistakable sound of terror in his voice. 

“You could’ve seriously got yourself in trouble!” Sky yelled, disappointed in him. 

“Legend please, where did that ring go, Legend?!” Wild pleaded. 

——-

With check in finally done the gang had another hour or so til their flight, so plenty of time to explore the airport. 

“So what are we doing now?” asked Four. 

“Um FOOD obviously!” exclaimed Wild. “Where’s the McDonald’s in this place?”

“McDonald’s?!” Wind perked up, looking excited for the first time that day. 

“We had McDonald’s yesterday!” Legend groaned. “Can’t we just get a Subway or something?”

“Uck! Subway?! No way, I want chicken nuggets!” Wild whined, Wind nodding profusely in agreement. 

“How about we just all go to different food places?” Offered Twilight to help settle the argument. 

“That works for me, I’m not even hungry..” said Warriors. “Who wants to go shopping?”

“Oh, me!” Chirped Sky. “I need to buy some gifts for Sun.”

“I think I’ll just wait for the plane if that’s alright...” said Time. 

Twilight frowned “I’ll go with you then, Time...”

“Anybody else coming to Subway with me?” Asked Legend. 

“I will.” Said Four, prompting a luck of betrayal from Wind and Wild. 

“‘Rule?” Asked Legend. 

“Um..I need the bathroom. I’ll catch up with you guys later.” Hyrule murmured. 

“Ok so, everyone meet us at the terminal area in about half an hour” said Twilight. The hero’s all nodded and went off to their respective places of interest. 

Time and Twilight made their way terminal and sat down. 

Time was about to start reading a book until Twilight spoke. 

“What’s gotten you so out of character old man?”

Time stopped and blinked. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about..” he mumbled, opening the novel. 

“All day you’ve been acting very quiet and out of focus..” explained Twilight. “In fact, you’re reminding a lot of how Wind is acting today..”

Time bit his lip. 

“One might even say...you’re nervous?” Twilight remarked slyly. 

Time took a deep breath, hoping Twilight didn’t notice the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. 

“Ok, look. I’ve never been on a plane before..” he exclaimed, confessing. “I just...really can’t say I enjoy the idea of being up thousands of feet in the air either..”

“You’re scared?” Twilight asked. 

“....Yes..” Time sighed. 

“But don’t you DARE tell the others!” He whipped around pointing at him. “Especially Wind. You know he looks up to me. I can’t let him know...I’m afraid too..” Time said, trailing off. 

“I won’t tell a soul.” Twilight assured. “And for the record, it’s ok to be scared. There’s no need to be ashamed..” 

Time smiled slightly. “I’m glad you understand. But, I’d still rather the others didn’t know..”

Twilight nodded. “Like I said. I won’t tell a soul.” 

“Now we best preoccupy ourselves while we wait for the others..” Said Twilight. 

Wild and Wind emerged not too long after, having obviously had their fair fill of McDonald’s. 

Wild was sipping on a milkshake and looking rather pleased with himself. Wind’s nervous energy however seemed to have returned knowing the time to depart was getting nearer and nearer. 

Time prompted the younger hero to sit next to him and chat, not only to calm Wind’s nerves, but to calm his as well. Not that he would let Wind know that, of course...

Warriors and Sky showed up about five minutes later. 

“What did you guys buy?” Asked Twilight. 

“Some chocolate for Sun” smiled Sky. “And a couple of snacks for the plane.”

“And you War?” Asked Twilight. 

“I bought a dope ass scarf!” Warriors exclaimed. 

“Yes...another one..” sighed Sky. 

“How much was it?” Asked Twilight, who was sure he saw Sky wince from the corner of his eye as he asked that question. 

“A hundred rupees.” Warriors answered nonchalantly. 

“A HUNDRED RUPEES?!” Twilight yelled and Wild choked on his milkshake. 

“What!?” Warriors asked defensively. “It’s designer!”

“War we haven’t even gotten to our destination yet and you’re already throwing money down the drain.” Groaned Time. “Just try and steady yourself with your rupee spending..”

“Hey, it’s my money..” Warriors replied defiantly. “I’ll spend it on what I like.”

“Like yet another scarf you won’t wear because the blue one is your favorite.” Sighed Sky. 

“Shut up Sky” pouted Warriors. 

As the terminal was starting to fill up and the plane had almost landed, Legend and Four arrived. 

“Um..guys, where’s Hyrule?” Asked Sky. 

“We don’t know.” Replied Legend. “I just assumed he’d joined one of you guys elsewhere.”

“And we just assumed he was with you two..” said Wild, nervously. 

“He said he was going to the bathroom. He can’t still be in there.” Said Four. “Unless he-“

Suddenly the conversation was interrupted by an announcement over the loudspeakers. 

“Could the parents of Link Hyrule please report to the lost child’s desk.” Spoke a monotone voice. 

Time sighed. How was he able to predict that...

“Alright, who wants to pretend to be my husband?” He asked, getting up. 

——-

Time and Legend returned with a rather embarrassed looking Hyrule about five minutes later. 

Everyone stared at him upon return. 

“I got lost ok!” He squeaked. “I didn’t know what else to do!”

“Hyrule we need to get you one of those tracker things.” Groaned Wild. “How is it that every time we go somewhere you get lost?”

“I have a bad sense of direction..” Hyrule mumbled. 

“You have no sense of direction.” Legend added. 

“Guys! I think our plane’s here!” Yelled Sky excitedly, stopping the previous conversation. 

Time’s stomach dropped and he was sure he saw Wind turn a few shades paler. 

Sure enough a plane was making it’s way off the runway and making it’s way toward them. 

An announcement came over the loudspeakers as if on cue. “Flight 712 to California is now boarding at terminal 5.”

“Alright, everyone got their passports?” Asked Twilight as he stood up and got himself ready. 

There was an affirmative “yes” from everyone in the group. 

“Then let’s all line up.”

They stood in line for about five minutes, everyone making sure they had everything. 

“You alright Windy buddy?” Asked Warriors, looking back at his younger companion. 

“Not looking forward to this...” Wind replied quietly. 

“Awww, you’ll be fine bud.” Warriors assured. “Besides, if I recall correctly, you and Time are sitting next to each other. You know he’ll take care of you.”

Oh no. Warriors was right. Time mentally cursed. Now he genuinely couldn’t show his fear. He needed to be strong for Wind. 

The younger hero looked up at him and smiled and Time’s heart melted knowing that Wind trusted him that much. 

He needed to put Wind’s fear above his own. 

When they reached the gate they gave their passports up to the man working there. 

“First name?” He asked Time. 

“Link.” Time replied. 

“Last name?”

“Slurmp.”

The worker raised an eyebrow at him but gave him back his passport nonetheless. 

“First name?” He asked Sky who was next in line. 

“Link.”

Link again?

“Last name...?”

“Spoompls.” 

He gingerly handed back the passport to the second hero. 

“First name?” He asked Wind. 

“Link.”

He sensed a pattern here. 

“Last name?”

“B-buttlet...” 

He looked over at Time, giving the oldest hero a look of pure confusion. 

“It’s a long story.” Sighed Time, blushing.

“Why do you guys have such weird second names?” Asked Wild when the crew were all ready to get on the plane. 

Time shrugged. “No idea...”

“It be like that sometimes.” Legend stated. 

Wild looked even more confused than when he had first asked. 

——-

The plane was finally there before them as they stepped out on to the tarmac. 

Even just the size of it and the almighty hum it made was enough to mess with Time’s nerves. 

“We’re down the back, yes?” He asked. 

“Yes, we’ve got assigned seats for everyone.” Said Twilight. 

They made their way up the stairs and finally into the interior of the plane. 

It was a bit bigger than your average plane, but it certainly wasn’t first class. 

“Alright, Sky, Four and Hyrule. You guys get this row.” Said Twilight, gesturing to the very back row of seats. 

“Awww, but I wanted a window seat!” Hyrule whined. 

“‘Rule, we got you something better than a window seat.” Said Time, gesturing behind him. 

“We got you a bathroom seat.”

“Time!” Hyrule yelped, his face going red. “Don’t tell the whole plane please..” 

“But thank you..” he mumbled barely audibly. 

“Legend, War, Wild, you guys next.” 

Yes, Time remembered booking these seats with Twilight. They had nicknamed this “the trouble maker row”. 

“Alright Wind buddy, you’re here with us.” Said Twilight, gesturing toward his seat. 

Then he realized. 

“Oh. I booked you the window seat..”

Wind looked back horrified at the older hero. 

“I-I can’t sit by the window!” Wind whimpered. “It’s gonna freak me out.”

“It’s ok, it’s ok Wind!” Time assured before the younger hero could panic anymore. “I’ll swap seats with you.”

Wind let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you Time...”

“It’s no problem.” He said, rustling the youngest hero’s hair. He also caught Twilight smiling at him. 

Hylia, this wasn’t going to be fun for him though, was it?

They all sat down and buckled up, inspecting the things around the seat. 

“Oooh” cooed Warriors, as he flipped through the shopping catalogue. “This cologne looks nice.”

“War we can literally get all that stuff cheaper at home.” Wild groaned. 

Warriors made a “humf” noise and ignored him, continuing to flip through the magazine. 

“What about these slippers?” He asked Wild, pointing them out. 

“Oh actually, those are nice slippers.” Wild said as he took the magazine from Warriors. 

Legend rolled his eyes. 

About fifteen minutes later an announcement came over the cockpit. 

“Hey! Laaaaadies and gentlemen. This is your captain Beedle speaking. Just to let you know that we will be departing shortly. We’re looking at some nice weather ahead and we’re hoping to be in California at our expected time. For now please pay attention while our cabin crew go over the safety announcements. Thaaank you.”

“And that’s when she told me she wanted to be a seagull..” Legend spoke to Wild, already in the middle of a conversation. 

“Shut up Legend!” Wind hissed, glaring back at him through the seat. “I want to hear the safety announcements!” 

“Hylia, alright Wind..” Legend spoke defensively. “It’s not like anyone pays attention to them anyway!”

“I do!” Wind huffed. “And I’m not ready to die on this plane because you were too busy nattering to Wild!”

“Alright Wind, calm down now.” Said Twilight softly, placing a hand on the younger hero’s shoulder. But it was pretty obvious he was all kinds of tense right now.

When the safety announcements were finished the plane finally started moving and everyone was anticipating the take off. 

“Take off is the best part!” Sky laughed, Hyrule nodding in agreement across from him. 

“No it’s not though..” said Wild, looking back at him. “When we finally land in the next airport, that’s the best part.”

“Already feeling cramped huh?” Asked Twi, looking back at him. 

“It’s nowhere near as bad as that damn car” Wild shuddered. “But it’s not much better...”

“Relax Wild” Twilight assured. “Once we’re in the air you can watch a movie or something. Take your mind off things.”

“Movies don’t cure claustrophobia, Twi” Wild deadpanned. 

Twilight sighed. 

Next to Twilight, Wind was practically shaking. 

Time himself wasn’t feeling good at all either, but he couldn’t help but feel horrible for the younger hero. 

“Wind...would you like to hold my hand during take off?” Time asked. 

This was for Wind’s sake, of course, not his...

Wind looked down and nodded sheepishly, opening his hand for Time to grip on to. 

“Cabin crew, seated for take off.” Captain Beedle’s voice came over the intercom. 

There was a moment of silence as the plane stood still. 

And then it started to speed up. 

Wind’s grip tightened. 

“WHOOO!” Yelled Sky in the back row. 

As the plane sped down the runway, Time noticed the horrible weight in his stomach as the plane began to lift off the ground. 

Sky was enjoying this?!

Wind’s death grip on him wasn’t exactly helping in the way he thought it would. 

The feeling of pressure however slowly started to dissipate the higher and higher they got. 

Time finally had the courage to open his eye. He glimpsed Twilight starting at him and he mouthed “you ok?”

Time, although a nervous wreck, nodded and looked down at his smaller companion. 

“Wind, we’re up in the air now.” Twilight spoke, patting his back. 

“That doesn’t make me feel better..” Wind groaned, eyes still squeezed shut and still cutting off the circulation in Time’s hand. 

“Will you let go of Time at least?” Twilight said. “I think you’re hurting the poor man.”

Wind looked up at him and immediately let go, as if he didn’t realize.

“S-sorry.” He stammered. 

“It’s ok Wind” replied Time. 

“You’ll feel better in a bit now” assured Twilight, giving the younger hero another pat on the back. But Wind didn’t look too sure...

——-

Finally the seatbelt sign turned off and everyone was free to do as they wished. 

Legend poked at the screen in front of him, flicking through the menus of games and movies that were available. 

“Oooh! That film is good!” Wild pipped up, looking at Legend’s screen. 

“....Moana?” Legend spoke, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah!” Chirped Wild. “I saw it last year. It was incredible!”

“Wild I’m not watching a fucking kids movie.” Legend groaned. 

“Ok boomer.” Replied Wild without missing a beat. 

“WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!” Legend squawked as the hero next to him started cackling. 

“Ok, you know what FINE. I’ll watch your stupid fucking kids movie you pathetic little twink.” Legend spat. 

“HEY! I’m not a twink I’m a TWUNK you asshole!” Wild retorted. 

“Yeah keep telling yourself that buddy.” 

In front of them Twilight shot a glance at Time. Both of them knowing exactly what was on each other’s minds despite not uttering a single word. 

“Thank god we gave them their own row...” 

“Rule! Four! Look these clouds.” Sky called to the heroes sitting next him in the back row. 

Four was sitting and listening to an audiobook hoping not to be disturbed, but was willing to put up with Sky’s antics for a while. His enthusiasm was quite endearing. 

Hyrule on the other hand seemed to enjoy being in the plane as much as Sky did, although he certainly wasn’t as giddy. 

“These are stratus clouds.” He said, pointing down. “They’re the type of clouds that cover the whole sky from bellow, sort of like a blanket.”

“....fascinating” spoke Four. Truly, one part of him was genuinely fascinated by Sky’s cloud knowledge but the rest of him just wanted to relax and not have to socialize on this trip. 

“What do you think Rule?” Asked Sky looking at the fluffy haired hero. 

“It’s cool Sky! But I um, I gotta pee. Be right back!” 

Hyrule was admittedly greatly thankful that Time and Twi had gotten him the seat closest to the toilet. For once it seemed he wouldn’t be cursed by his tiny and overactive bladder. 

Upon hearing Hyrule’s announcement and him getting up, Wild leaned for forward to tap Twilight on the shoulder. 

“Psst...Twi”

“What?”

“You wanna know what happens to the bathroom waste on planes?”

Twilight furrowed his brows. “Umm...what happens?”

“They dump it out on to the land below.” Wild whispered. 

Twilight sighed. 

“Why do I know you?”

“I’m just trying to make conversation!” Wild spoke in defense. 

“Wild that is NOT what happens!” Twilight barked. “Now why don’t you play a game or something and occupy yourself!”

Wild pouted but did as he was told, leaving Twilight alone to read his book. 

Next to Twilight, Wind and Time had settled down a bit. 

Time had a neck pillow on and was trying his hardest to drift off to sleep, though it was mostly to no avail. 

Wind had pulled out his Nintendo DS and was trying to ensconce himself in a game but Twilight couldn’t help but notice how every time the plane turned or there was a slight bit of turbulence, the youngest hero would look up startled, shifting his eyes from left to right in a moment of panic before concluding he was ok and returning to his game. 

Time had pulled up the arm rest between them and Wind, almost instinctually had been leaning against him. 

It seemed to be a comfort thing more than anything and though it was somewhat of a hinderance to Time’s attempt at sleep, he wanted to make sure Wind was as comfy as possible on the trip. 

War was still perusing the catalogue, chattering quietly to Wild to see what he did and didn’t approve of. 

Already he had bought two colognes, both of which earned a look of disapproval from Twilight in front of him as he handed over his hard earned rupees for what Twi had essentially called “nice smelling liquid”. 

Although that clearly wasn’t stopping him. 

It wasn’t long until Captain Beedle spoke over the intercom once more. 

“Laaaadies and gentlemen, we are about an hour into the flight...” 

——-

“Legend...are you crying?”

Suddenly all eyes turned to the hero in the window seat of the middle row. 

Legend started and blushed at the sudden attention. Turning away for a second to rub his eyes with his sleeve all the while mumbling “N-no!”

He was definitely crying. 

“Awwww, Legend..” cooed Sky behind him, poking his head through the gap in the seat. “What’s got you upset honey?”

“I’m not crying!” Legend barked defensively, though everyone could tell it was a blatant lie. 

“Oh my god.” Wild spoke, holding back a laugh. “It’s the movie isn’t it?” 

“Ok listen!” Legend yelled. “She just wanted to go and explore the ocean...then the granny died and-“

“Spoilers!” Yelped Hyrule from the back seat. 

“Sorry” Legend mumbled in response, noticeably less snarky than his usual responses. 

“She just..” he paused to let out a rather pathetic snivel. “She just reminds me of my girlfriend...”

Wild burst into laughter, earning a glare from his teary eyed companion. 

“Oh. Oh yes, your “girlfriend”” Laughed Wild breathlessly. 

“She’s real you bitch!” Legend snapped shakily. 

“Oh yes, the sob story!” Warriors spoke, putting on his best dramatic voice. “Sailing off of the coast of Holodrum, or was it Labrynna? Who knows! Shipwrecked and washed up on a mysterious tiny island that NO ONE has heard of, only to wake to the sight of the most beautiful, most stunning-“

“Shut the fuck up!” Snapped Legend. “The island is called KOHOLINT and Marin is REAL! One of these days I’ll prove that to you bastards!”

“Pretty hard to prove when you don’t even have pictures of your supposed girlfriend..” shrugged Wild. 

“My phone was destroyed in the shipwreck-“

“Would you all shut up please..” Time groaned interrupting from the front seat. “I’m running dangerously low on headache medication..” 

Legend pouted as Wild and Warriors were reduced to nothing but fits of giggling.

“F-for the record Legend, I believe you...” spoke a small voice from the front seat. 

Legend sighed. 

“Thanks Wind..”

——-

“Ok that’s it, I’m confiscating your wallet” spoke Twilight about a half an hour later. 

Warriors had just bought his third item from the plane catalog: a rather expensive watch. As approved of by Wild. 

“Hey! You can’t do that! My money, I can spend it on what I like!” Warriors yelled. 

“And who’s in charge here?” Retorted Twilight. 

“Not you anyway! I believe that job goes to Time, who, if I can tell from the snoring, is not here to weigh in his opinion right now.”

Twilight opened his mouth to make a comeback but quickly closed it again. 

Warriors was indeed right, Time had managed to drift off at last and though he liked to think of himself as second in command, he knew Warriors wouldn’t listen to a word of it. 

“Fine..” Twilight pouted. “But don’t blame me when you have no rupees left to spend in Disneyland.”

Warriors scoffed and rolled his eyes. Before turning back to Wild. “So what to you think of these sunglasses?”

——-

Three hours into the flight. 

Apparently Sky and Hyrule both had an interest in the inner mechanisms of planes and had been chatting about it for the last half hour. 

This of course was not helping Wind’s already present nerves as he heard their conversations from the front row. 

Time was still fast asleep and showed no signs of waking. 

Legend had finished his movie (and his cry fest) and had started to speak with Warriors and Wild about the last time they visited a theme park. 

This was no doubt revenge for Warriors’ teasing earlier as he brought up War’s not so secret fear of rollercoasters. Even going so far as to find an old on-ride picture on his phone of the captain clinging on to Sky’s chest and screaming, a pure look of “I want to get off!” etched into his face. 

Wild and Legend had both been chortling as Warriors hid his flushed red face behind his scarf. 

For the most part however, everyone had been behaving. 

Well...

Apart from Wild managing to pull out and inflate the life jacket that was underneath his seat, but he’d already been scolded enough by Twi and Sky for that...

But now it was time for what Wild had been looking forward to the most. 

Lunch. 

Would a five hour plane ride usually include lunch? Sky wasn’t so sure, but shrugged it off. 

Just something that wasn’t thought of ahead very well, he guessed. 

“Four, I hope you don’t mind, but we ordered you something from the children’s menu” spoke Twilight, looking back at him as the food was about to be handed out. 

“What?!” Yelped the the smallest hero, shooting Twilight a glare. “But I’m NOT a child! I’m sixt-“

“I know I know!” Twi spoke defensively. “But you know as well as I do that you can’t handle a big meal. I just figured I’d tell you in case you were wondering why you got a smaller meal...”

“I could totally handle a big meal!” Four pouted. “I’m not a baby Twi!”

“Oh really? You can handle a big meal?” interjected Legend. “What about yesterday when we bought you a Big Mac? That all got eaten right?” 

“Legend!” Hissed Four, blushing. “You’re not helping my case here!” 

“Stop fighting guys!” Instructed Sky, interjecting. “The food is here.”

One by one they were each handed their meals. Wind shook awake the sleeping Time lightly. 

“O-oh. Food already?” Time yawned, removing the neck pillow from his shoulders. 

“Wow, I forgot you ordered soup. Way to be boring old man.” Commented Twi with a smirk. 

Time chuckled. “At least I didn’t have to ask for something vegetarian..”

“I heard that!” Yelled Sky. 

Wind poked at his fries gingerly and sighed. 

“You gonna eat little buddy?” Asked Time looked down at the nervous sailor. 

“I’ll try..” spoke Wind. “I’m not sure how hungry I am...”

“I’ll eat your food if you don’t want it Wind” said Wild behind him, his mouth already stuffed. 

“You’ll eat anyone’s food Wild” groaned Legend. 

Wind decided to eat a couple of fries and a bit of chicken before stopping. 

“Eughh...it’s just so...bland..” he spoke, pulling a face up at Time. 

“Airline food is like that.” Warriors piped up. 

“Speak for yourselves!” Interjected Wild, mouth still full and plate nearly empty. “This shit is tasty!”

“Wild, you eat frozen toaster waffles, I think your opinion is invalid here” Twi deadpanned. 

“It makes them crunchy...” Wild mumbled. 

“Here” Wind spoke, lifting his plate up. “You can have this Wild..” 

Wild did nothing but grin and salivate at the food being presented to him, taking it with joy. 

“Are you sure Wind?” Asked Time, frowning. 

“It’s ok. I’m not that hungry anyway...” Wind assured, although there was definitely disappointment in his voice. 

Time frowned again but nodded. He could understand the young hero having a nervous stomach. Though it was still sad to see him go without food. 

About ten minutes later everyone was finished eating, including somehow, Wild, who’d gone through two plates of food. 

“Hey, you gonna finish those?” Asked Hyrule, eyeing Four’s plate, where a handful of uneaten fries lay. 

Four mumbled something inaudible. 

“Sorry?” Questioned Hyrule, leaning into to hear his friend better. 

“I said I’m full!” Snapped Four, blushing as he heard the gremlin row giggling at him. 

Hyrule could do nothing but smirk a little as he scraped the fries on to his empty plate. 

——-

As there was about an hour left into the flight, things had been going surprisingly pleasant. 

There had been the occasional bit of banter and arguing within the gremlin row. But nothing that would have gotten them kicked off the plane. 

Truthfully, Time was asleep for most of the journey, but now he was awake, most of the anxiety and dread he had felt from earlier had vanished. 

Maybe planes weren’t that bad after all?

Sure, the take off was a little rough and the food wasn’t that good. But at least Time didn’t have to drive and babysit the entire gang for a change. 

Around him everyone else had quietened down too. 

For once, the trouble makers had stopped talking and were all preoccupied with movies and games. 

The back row had gone especially quiet. 

Sky, after eating his lunch, had promptly passed out (it was bound to happen eventually) and was lightly snoring and leaning against the window. 

Hyrule had conked out not long afterwards, the sleep being infectious apparently. 

Even Wind seemed to have calmed down. Though still leaning against Time, his demeanor was far more relaxed.

Yes, maybe they’d have to consider using air travel more often. Maybe-

Time’s thoughts were interrupted by a sudden and sharp dip in the plane, startling Time from his peaceful state. 

Next to him he felt Wind jump as frantic eyes met with his. 

“W-w-what was that?!” He stuttered, looking up at Time with a terror stricken face. 

As if on cue the intercom buzzed to life. 

“Laaaadies and gentlemen this is your captain Beedle speaking. I’m afraid we’ve run into a bit of a rough patch of turbulence. This shouldn’t delay us by much, but please remain seated for now and fasten seatbelts. This could get a bit bumpy...”

“You hear that Wind? Just a bit a of turbulence. Nothing to be worried about.” Spoke Twilight calmly, placing a hand on the young sailor’s back, yet also looking up to the startled Time to make sure he was alright too. 

Wind said nothing but another sudden dip in the plane caused a quiet gasp from him and he turned to put his arms around Time’s middle, burying his head into the oldest hero. 

Time could do nothing but offer the youngest hero a ruffle of the hair and a half shaky “I-it’s ok”, yet he shot Twilight a look of nervousness. 

He just hoped Wind couldn’t hear how fast his heart was beating. 

“Oh! Turbulence! Fun!” Wild beamed. 

Because of course he’d be the one person to enjoy this. 

“Wild you ate two whole meals and an entire bag of chips, how the fuck aren’t you feeling motion sick right now?” Asked a baffled Legend. 

Wild shrugged. “Fast digestion?”

In the back row another bit of shakiness finally jostled Hyrule awake, yet Sky as always was his comatose self. 

Hyrule blinked and yawned, looking round for a moment before reaching down to undo his seatbelt. 

“Woah woah, Hyrule what are you doing?” Asked Four as he noticed Hyrule fumbling with the seatbelt. 

Hyrule frowned and looked at him. “Just undoing my seatbelt, why?”

“We’re in the middle of turbulence. We’re not supposed to get up and we’re supposed to keep our seatbelts on” Four explained. 

Hyrule’s face paled a little as he looked down at the smaller hero. 

“W-We’re not supposed to get up?”

“No we-“ suddenly the realization dawned in Four’s head as he saw Hyrule frowning. “Oh sweet Hylia. Really Hyrule? NOW?!” 

“I-I was asleep!” Hyrule whined. “I couldn’t exactly, y’know, go, could I?” 

“Why now of all times?” Four sighed, face palming. “I swear if you piss on this seat I’m getting a parachute and jumping out of this plane.”

“I’m not gonna wet myself Four!” Hyrule hissed, but judging by the beads of sweat already forming on his forehead, that statement was going to be put to the test. 

Meanwhile another rumble of turbulence caused Wind to bury himself even further into Time’s side. 

He could feel the younger hero shake and couldn’t help but feel incredibly guilty. 

Though he had been lightly stroking his back, he couldn’t offer much more in the realm of comfort. 

Every bit of turbulence caused Time to tense and his eye was sealed shut. 

He took back everything he said about flying. He’d much rather be in a car being annoyed to death by his dear friends than in this nightmare again. 

The turbulence continued for another five minutes, throughly shaking the plane and it’s passengers inside. 

“Just ask her...” hissed Four, gesturing to the cabin crew lady who was sitting behind them. 

“...I’m embarrassed” Hyrule whispered to his younger companion. 

“It’s gonna be more embarrassing when you pee on the seat!” 

“I can hold it!”

“No Hyrule. I know from experience you can’t..” Four grimaced. 

Hyrule blushed and wiggled his legs slightly, averting his eyes from Four. 

“O-ok but you have to ask for me..” he mumbled. 

Four sighed. “...fine”

“Excuse me miss?” He waved in the direction of the lady, catching her attention as she approached them. 

“What is it young man?” She asked politely. 

“My um. My friend here was asleep until the turbulence started and now he really needs to use the bathroom. Do you think he’d be able to get up and go?” Answered Four, a pleading look in his eyes. 

The lady’s expression changed to one of sympathy as she looked down a flushed hero. 

“I’m terribly sorry, but we can’t allow people to get up during turbulence for safety reasons. But I spoke with Captain Beedle beforehand and he thinks we should be out of the turbulence sooner rather than later. Besides, if you can’t wait I could always go see if there’s an empty bottle somewhe-“

“Th-that won’t be necessary!” Yelped Hyrule, his face bright red. “But thank you for your help...”

“No problem” she smiled. “And I really am sorry for the inconvenience...”

Four shot Hyrule a look of dread which he promptly returned. 

“Hylia, if you’re listening. Please stop this turbulence and PLEASE don’t let this boy have an accident..” 

“Amen..” whimpered Hyrule.

The plane shook violently again and Time wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. 

It didn’t exactly help that Wind was half squeezing the air out of his lungs. 

He was sure Twilight was staring at them through this whole ordeal but his eye was shut so tight he wouldn’t know. 

Hylia damn it. Why was some sort of disaster always inevitable on their trips? He was convinced the goddess herself was surely out to get them. 

His thoughts were interrupted when the shaking form grabbing on to his side let out a sharp inhale. 

In fact come to think of it, Time was sure he could feel a strange dampness seeping into his shirt. 

Wait a minute. 

Was he?

For the first time in five minutes Time opened his eye and pulled away from the small hero, though Wind was still clinging on to him. 

“Wind. Wind look at me.” Time spoke, trying to get the sailor to stop clinging to him for a moment. 

Shakily the youngest hero lifted his head to confirm Time’s suspicion. 

He was crying. 

Guilt hit Time like a brick to the forehead as the sniveling hero looked up at him with big, sad eyes. 

“Oh...oh Wind..” 

Time was about to pull him into a hug until a sudden and sharp wobble of the plane rendered him still as a statue, eye instinctually snapping shut again and his teeth gritted. 

“T-Time?” Asked a shaky voice. 

“...yes Wind?”

“Are you frightened too?”

Time opened his eye to stare down a the young hero. Tears still streaming down his cheeks. 

Shit. 

“....I am Wind...” Time sighed, no longer able to hide his fear. 

“I’ve been afraid this whole time....I didn’t want it to show...but I suppose I’m not too good at hiding it...”

And then Wind did something unexpected. 

He pulled the older hero into a hug. 

“It’s ok Time” he mumbled into his chest. “It’s ok to be afraid. If anything, I suppose I’m just happy I’m not the only one. We can be scared together...” 

Time could’ve cried right then and there as he returned the little hero’s embrace. 

Perhaps he didn’t need to be strong for Wind’s sake after all? Perhaps he needed to be strong for his own sake...

He shot up a glimpse at Twilight as he embraced Wind. 

The hero had the most sweet expression on his face as he watched the loving exchange and Time couldn’t help but smile back. 

Yet what he didn’t notice was Twilight’s phone rising to take a picture, and he could only stare wide eyed in horror as the Ordonion managed to get a snap of the two cuddling. 

It wouldn’t be used as blackmail, of course, but Time knew that any picture of him would soon be on Twi’s Instagram with some sort of gaudy filter and cheesy caption added for good measure. 

He sighed. Not looking forward to that. 

——-

It took another ten minutes, but the turbulence slowly began to get less and less intense. 

Eventually, a beep could be heard throughout the cabin and the seatbelt sign flickered off. 

Hyrule, who had been so focused on trying not to wet himself, hadn’t even noticed. 

“Hyrule! Hyrule!” Hissed Four. “What are you doing?! You can go now!”

Hyrule’s eyes widened, staring up at the seat belt sign as a wave of relief washed over him. 

“Go on! Get up! Go!” Four urged and Hyrule happily obliged, shooting up from his seat and waddling a few steps to the toilet before slamming the door and locking it shut. 

“Oh thank Hylia..” Four sighed, slumping back in the seat. 

“That was nearly a repeat of the great bus disaster eh Four?” Spoke Legend, looking back at the younger hero. 

“Don’t even talk about it Legend” he sighed. 

“B-but I liked the turbulence..” piped up Wild, halting the previous conversation. 

“We know Wild” sighed Warriors. “You were giggling the whole time...”

“Now it’s just back to the boring old cylindrical prison again” huffed the champion. 

Suddenly from the corner, Sky stirred in his sleep, eyes fluttering open as he let out a big yawn. 

“Mmm..what..what did I miss?” He spoke sleepily. 

“Turbulence” Wild answered. “It was great.” 

“No. No it wasn’t.” whined Hyrule, emerging from the bathroom and picking up on the conversation. 

“What?!” Yelped Sky. “You mean to say I missed the best part of flying and none of you guys thought to wake me?!”

Legend blinked. 

“Both of you scare me sometimes, you know that...” 

From the front row, Time breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Thank the goddess that’s over...”

“Are you both ok?” Asked Twilight, giving the duo a sympathetic smile. 

Wind sniffed and wiped away the last of the dried tears from his face. Before letting out a “mmhmm”. 

Twilight placed a hand on Wind’s shoulder as he looked between both of them. 

“For the record, I thought you were both really brave” he half whispered, prompting a smiled from the sailor and Time’s cheeks to redden. 

“So you’re afraid of flying, eh old man?” Spoke Legend from behind him. 

Time started and turned to face the snarky hero. 

“You heard that all?!”

“Well you weren’t exactly being quiet” Legend replied. 

Time but his lip. 

“I wouldn’t say... afraid. Nervous perhaps, but-“

“Oh it’s ok, we all knew.” Legend spoke nonchalantly, as Wild and Warriors nodded next to him. 

“WHAT?!” Time yelped, face getting even more flushed. 

“Yeah. It was pretty obvious..” Wind mumbled.

“Mother of Hylia..” groaned Time. “It was?”

“Relax Time” said Sky, joining in the conversation. “Everyone is afraid of something, there’s no need to be embarrassed.” There were several nods of agreement at that. 

Time smiled, looking back at his dear friends. He couldn’t help but feel a flutter in his chest at how kind and non-judgmental they were to him. 

They made him proud. 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I think we’ll be sticking to car journeys more often after this...” Time sighed as he turned back around in his seat. 

There was a mixed response from the group at that statement. 

Over the intercom Captain Beedle spoke again. “Laaadies and gentlemen. I hope you’ve enjoyed your flight. We shall be landing in about half and hour. Thank you for flying with us today!”

“Well Windy?” Asked Time, half sarcastically. “Did you enjoy your flight?”

Wind stared Time dead in the face, squinting as the oldest hero smirked. 

“Nope.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always I couldn’t have made this fic without the lovely peeps on Discord and their god tier headcannons. 
> 
> We have a whole ass server now dedicated to LU and LoZ OCs and AUs and I’m being told I can plug it so here’s the link:  
> https://discord.gg/mJVkJ6b
> 
> Do come along. We have lots of fun here. 
> 
> It’s also where I discuss all my fics so if y’all wanna be part of that “magic” do indeed come join in. 
> 
> Thanks for reading as always. Peace out gremlins.


End file.
